The Chemistry Between Them
by ReinerBraun27
Summary: Reiner is failing chemistry. His teacher decides to show him a tutor to help improve his grade. That tutor's name is Bertolt Hoover, and he has liked Reiner for a while, he just doesn't know how to say it. Bertolt tutors him, and everybody thinks they're just friends, even themselves, but they are going to become much more than that


Reibert: High School Style.

_Hey everyone. You may have read my very short, kinda sexy (I may be lying there) One Shot with Reiner and Bertolt (Hope everyone liked) so I'm planning on doing a series of this where Reiner and Bertolt are in High School (Very tough time to come out) and its going to be amazing. This will contain; LOTS of M/M action, some scenes that are VERY inappropriate for children under the age of 18, but let's face it, we all know that there are 14 and 15 year olds that still look it up, no matter the warning. So be warned. Umm, don't think I'm forgetting anything, so, I hope you enjoy, and I hope I inspire you to go meet that special person. Alright, let's begin…_

_**(Reiner's POV)**_

***Bell Rings and kids start making their way to the door***

Reiner was halfway out of the room, knowing the worst was to come from his chemistry teacher, Mr. Kennedy, for his latest failed test, but he was stopped by the teachers drawling voice echoing across the room.

"Mr. Braun, may I please speak with you," Mr. Kennedy drawled. The remaining kids walked past, all showing him a small "You're done for now" kind of smirk, especially his friend, Jean, who got an equally bad grade, but was still not called upon. Reiner frowned at him, muttering a few curses at Jean, and turned toward the teacher.

"Yes, sir," Reiner said, coming up to the desk.

"I see you failed the latest test, anything to say?" His teacher questioned, not really caring for a response, but writing some things on a small sheet of paper.

Mr. Kennedy was a tall, old man, with long grey hair and glasses. He wasn't "feared," but he was sure to have every student, yes every, student pass. That, was what made him feared.

"Sir, I will do better. I promise." Reiner said, half caring, half waiting to get to his free period next.

"Funny, we've had this talk so much, yet you still are failing my class." He handed him the sheet of paper, with a time and date scribbled on it. _Oh no. Not a tutor... _ "I've assigned you a tutor and you may know him, but I talked to him, and he said he'd be willing to help you with your chemistry. Don't need to be losing that scholarship you have, now do you." Mr. Kennedy looked down at his papers, smirking at hitting Reiner's weak point. He always loved to do that.

It was true, if he didn't pass this class, he was never going to get that scholarship for football. His parents were counting on him, and he wouldn't let them down "Alright. I'll do good sir. I promise. What is my grade now?" He asked, wondering if he had beaten his all-time low, and to see how much he had to go.

"37%" Mr. Kennedy said, cringing. "That tutor has the work cut out for him. Poor boy." he looked down, but back at Reiner. "What are you doing? Get to class!"

Reiner walked out, thinking to himself. _Damn. So close to beating it. _He smiled as he walked out the door.

-0-The Next Day-0-

_**(Bertolt's point of view)**_

Bertolt made his way through the school library, finding a quiet place to study, for someone named Reiner, whom he was tutoring. He found a small table and went to wait at the entrance. A tall, muscular blonde walked through the entrance, carrying a chemistry book. Bertolt took a guess and assumed it was him. He walked over.

"Hi, Reiner Braun?" the blonde turned toward him, and smiled.

"You must be Bertolt Hoover. Nice to meet 'ya." He said rather formally. Bertolt had never gotten that from any of his customers. He smiled

"Nice to meet you. Follow me, I have a table set up already." Bertolt led him to a small table in the corner of the library, surrounded by bookshelves on all sides. Bertolt loved this little corner of the library, and came here all the time to read. He found that tutoring here was really easy too, not having the distractions of the world around them.

Bertolt and the blonde sat on opposite sides of the table, seeing that he would need to be shown a few things. He studied the muscular blonde for a few, trying to figure out who he was. What he did. If he liked Bertolt-

_No. _Bertolt thought to himself_. I'm sure he had a girlfriend, I mean, he was so cool, captain of the football team, and, well, cute. Bertolt was just a nobody, the geek, and wasn't particularly handsome. Just get over these lessons, get him a good grade, and you can stop dreaming about something that would never be true. _

Bertolt sighed and sat back, internally crying. He studied the blonde a little more, and once he looked suspiciously at him, he stopped, feeling like he was just woken up.

"So, before I start, I wanna know a little bit about yourself." Bertolt looks over to Reiner, intent on listening.

"Well, not much to know really. I play football, get through my classes and head home. Nothing super interesting, a party every now and then, but it stays pretty dull." Reiner sits back. "If only I could pass this damn class. It's the only thing getting in the way of my scholarship." He sighs. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"Pretty much the same as you, minus the parties and football. I go through the day, get home, do my homework, and play a few video games or something. I lead a pretty boring life." He laughs. "So, you said a scholarship. Full-paid?"

"Yea. I just need help with this class. I'm passing all of my other classes, it's just this one. Dammit, why is chemistry so freaking hard?" He looks up at Bertolt. "I really hope you can help me. You're my last hope."

Bertolt laughs. "Well, let's get started. What are you working on right now?" He looks over at the book in his hand, seeing the unit is about Bio-Chemistry. Easy. This would be over in a few lessons, then Bertolt could get back to feeling the loneliness wash over him.

"Bio-chem. Ahh." He groans, "I hate it."

"It's really easy. Here" Bertolt draws a diagram and explains it to Reiner, answering all questions he had, and he had a lot. After he was done explaining, he sat back and asked him a few questions over the lesson. Reiner got all of them, wrong. This was going to take more time than expected.

Reiner sat back in frustration, knowing he answered them all wrong. "I'm going to fail, aren't I?" He looked up, with misty eyes, at Bertolt. He was about to say yes, when he looked into his hazel eyes that he realized how important this scholarship. He stood up and walked to where Reiner was sitting, and knelt next to him, determined to get him to pass.

"No. I'm not going to let you fail. I haven't failed anyone yet, and I'm not ready to let that steak go now. What's your grade in the class right now?" He asked, not expecting it to be that bad. He was wrong.

"Umm, 37%." Reiner looked down, obviously embarrassed, but Bertolt, not exactly helped at all with his score, put his hand on Reiner shoulder. This comforted Reiner, but he took it back, not wanting things to get awkward.

"I've seen worse. Trust me. Now, seems like we have some work cut out for us. He went to get another piece of paper and moved his chair over to Reiner's side. "Let me explain it again. This time, take some notes."

Reiner laughed, and took out a piece of paper, ready to take notes. "Alright. Be prepared to explain this a lot." He laughed and Bertolt did too. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

_All right guys. I felt like ending it there, because if I didn't, I'm pretty sure that it would end, well, at the end! Anyway, the next chapter will be coming out soon (Hint, Hint) and it should be interesting. Hope you guys liked, and comment below if you want anything to be added, and I'll try my best. Until next time, my Reibert friends!_


End file.
